Yui Came Home
by Shikala
Summary: Citan is left alone with Midori when Yui is called off... Run for your lives!


Yui Came Home  
By: Schala Uzuki  
  
It was a bright afternoon for the house up on the mountains where the beloved doctor and his family lived. The wife of the household had been called upon by a higher official on this particular day; a rare occurrence. Her departure left the husband and daughter alone, to fend for themselves. Yui should have hired help.  
"Midori! No, sweetie, you should not touch that when it is at such a temperature!"  
"I know, but I smelled smoke coming from it..."  
"... Dear Gods..."  
Citan Uzuki lifted the iron off his wife Yui's favorite dress to find an iron-shaped scorch mark on the front. Oops.  
"Uhnn... Midori, hun, could you inform me if something like this occurs, preferably before I set the house to flame." Citan requested, an expression of exasperation clearly stated on his face.  
"Uh huh." His daughter agreed quietly, and with that she was off. When she had reached the sanctuary of her room, she allowed herself a few giggles.  
Citan sighed and collapsed into a chair. It had been two hours since Yui had left. Only? Citan thought to himself as he peered at the clock.  
Tired... so tired... up WAY too late last night! Stupid Crab.   
As he stood up, a fatal thought ran through his mind: Tea! I could make tea! It cannot possibly be that difficult...  
Thus, it began...  
Citan walked outside to the well. A little green frog stood above it, looking at him expectantly with trademark beady, shiny, black eyes.  
"And what, pray tell, do you want from me?" Citan leaned over the well to see what the frog was expressing in his froggy ways. As expected, the well was empty. Fantastic.   
"Do you want to go with me to the village to get some water, little one?" He spoke empathetically to the frog. "Midori! I am off to gather water from the village! Do not... um..." He faltered, not knowing what he should restrict. As he retrieved the bucket he thought; he should restrict something! "Do not leave the house!" He resolved.  
Soon, he was on his way back up the mountain path, water in pail. The dearly departed frog now was in Fei's custody, after Citan made Fei promise not to give it to Dan. If Citan were God, Dan would not be responsible for any living organism on Earth, for fear of its life.   
Upon reaching his residence, he placed the pail on the kitchen table and looked for Midori. He found her jumping on her bed, favorite Chu-chu doll in hand. Citan just watched her, thinking about how much Midori was like her mother. If not for his eyes, she would be a ghost from her soul. He wondered why Yui hadn't picked up telepathy just from being with her all the time.  
It wasn't until a chicken had announced its presence that Midori looked over to her father. Citan did not know how to communicate with his daughter over normal topics, now here she was, the quiet, usually still child jumping on her bed. Parental duties again arose to an unfamiliar mind. Was she allowed to jump on the bed?   
"I... have obtained the water." He left, meandering back to the kitchen.[1] He placed the pail on the table and turned toward the stove. He poured oil into the dish beneath the cooking rack and lit it. After he was satisfied with the flame height, he turned back to the table, and nearly fell flat on his face thanks to the chicken he just left behind.[2]   
Regaining his balance, he scowled as he resumed fiddling with the kettle, and searching the cupboards for the green tea leaves, wherever Yui kept them. And thus, he leaves the Evil Chicken to its own will...[3]   
Both the Evil Chicken and the Good Doctor were startled when they heard a scream followed by a crash. Only the latter cared enough to go see if there were any injuries to the source of the scream. Upon his arrival, he found Midori on the floor partially covered by her blanket. She looked up at Citan. He picked her up and sat her down next to him on the bed.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Yes." She answered. She was not crying. It occurred to Citan that she will make a very honest best friend to some lucky kid someday.  
"Do you think it is serious?"  
"No, it just hurts." He said, pointing to her knee. "Mommy'll kiss it and make it better..."   
"In the meantime, would you like some ice on it?"  
She nodded and they walked/hobbled out to the kitchen...to find a quarter of it engulfed in flames. The drapes over the window above the stove were now black.   
"...Over the stove? Uh oh." Citan swallowed hard.   
His deep thoughts were interrupted by a loud, fast, and flaming chicken running like hell was on his tail. [4] On his third way by the staring pair, Midori grabbed the bucket and dumped the remaining contents on the once Evil Chicken. After seconds of sizzling and smoking, the fowl began to think logically enough to follow the humans out of the house.   
Once outside, there was only one, continuos, ominous, and damn straight thought running through his mind: "Yui's gonna kill me, Yui's gonna kill me, Yui's gonna KILL me, Yui's GONNA kill ME!" And, as if summoned by the mere mental repetition of her name, the aforementioned wife appeared by their side.  
"Why is our house on fire?" Yui's voice was forcefully steady. Citan nearly screamed in surprise.  
"Yui!" He squeaked. "Hiiiii," he sighed, trying to come up with enough excuses to choose from.  
"Well?" She leaned closer, giving him[5] a rabid-looking glare. If Citan had not known her better, he would have been listening for a growl!  
"I- And well, my tea, and then- IT WAS ALL THE CHICKEN!" He finally burst out.  
Yui looked at him. "Uh, huh." She said evenly.  
Midori spoke up, glaring at the fowl in question. "Stupid chicken." She resolved.  
Yui was taken aback. "It was the chicken? Uh, okay, well... How do we want him served tonight?"  
  
[1]Hey, Citan, darling, you're lameness is showing!  
[2]Apparently the chicken didn't WANT to be left behind!  
[3]Dum, dum, DUMMM, dramatic interlude!  
[4]What's the matter? Can't take the PUNishment?  
[5]The UzukiYuiGlareofDeath(TM). No, seriously! 


End file.
